


[Podfic] our time to make amends

by Chantress



Series: lost souls and reverie (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Audio Format: MP3, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Jaskier is barely coherent by the time Geralt kicks open the door to the cabin and hauls him inside.(A prequel to 'lost souls and reverie')
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: lost souls and reverie (Podfics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732492
Kudos: 10
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] our time to make amends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [our time to make amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568005) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



> Recorded for the Simulpod challenge for Voiceteam 2020!

**Title:** our time to make amends  
**Author:** glorious_spoon  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:20:36, mp3  
**Warnings:** dubious consent due to sex pollen

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ipcogc7wwut179d/our_time_to_make_amends.mp3/file)

Go check out [Kess's version of the simulpod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034312) too!


End file.
